


Con Calma se Baila Esta Danza

by Eutropia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, I Was Once Again Drunk While Writing This, M/M, Minor Character Death, Saramago Style Dialogue Format, Title From Santana Song, a lot of thoughts, hurt/comfort(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eutropia/pseuds/Eutropia
Summary: Con calma se baila esta danzaY con amor canto yo esta canción
Relationships: Gabriel Omar Batistuts/Rui Costa
Kudos: 2





	Con Calma se Baila Esta Danza

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, apologies for typos in advance.

你在教堂的时候太不小心了。加布里埃尔金色的头发被汗打湿成一缕一缕的，散落在鲁伊颈窝间，鲁伊伸手扶上加布里埃尔后颈。我承认是我不好，加布里埃尔把嘴唇覆在鲁伊颈部动脉上方，轻轻用犬齿咬着皮肤，感受着动脉传来的人类心脏的跳动，是已经不再属于自己的声音。鲁伊……加布里埃尔用抱紧鲁伊，自己冰冷的皮肤和他接触，仿佛会烫伤，提醒着自己已经与他不一样了，自己曾伤害过他，自己仍会伤害他；对不起，但是我真的真的好饿。

  
每次别人问起的时候，加布里埃尔总会说，我不记得了，您懂得，吸血鬼饿起来都是不管不顾，杀人了？那真是抱歉……

  
他就站在那里，然后我听到一个陌生的声音（也许是自己的?)说，他就站在那里，你为什么不下手呢?你很饿了吧，这个人又和你没什么关系，他死了又怎样，世界上还有那么多人。然后我记得我撕开了他的喉咙，我甚至不是真的那么饿，但是我看到他流血，我好兴奋，一个陌生的生命在我手中消逝。然后我把嘴唇贴了上去（the same lips I use to kiss you),感受温热的血液，不属于我的温度……

  
加布里埃尔把鲁伊推在床上，然后自己倒在他身上，双手像是捧着宗教的圣物一样捧着他的双颊。他凝视着鲁伊巧克力色的眼睛（那双眼睛也在凝视着自己），他会在自己眼睛里看到什么？鲁伊曾经说过自己蓝色的眼睛像是天空一般清澈，然而自己现在连蓝天都没有资格看到。加布里埃尔垂下眼，避开鲁伊的视线，吻上了他的下巴，鲁伊这个月初跟自己说过，也许蓄须是个不错的选择，但是被自己拒绝了。手抚摸着鲁伊的腰部，他的肌肉线条，伤痕（也许有一部分是自己留下的），然后……

  
加布里埃尔。鲁伊揪着他的头发（并没有用力）把他的头抬起，你这样很危险，要是有一天暴露了怎么办；请你不要在这时候谈这种话题；那应该什么时候谈，鲁伊笑着向后捋顺加布里埃尔的头发；不知道，在他们来抓我拉去枪毙的时候吧；只要我活着，就不会有人拉你去枪毙。

  
很多很多时候，加布里埃尔想把鲁伊转化成血族。自己的爱人难道不应该过自己一样的生活么？但是无数次在做爱，在早于鲁伊醒来的清晨，在看鲁伊凝视窗外的眼神的时候，想到，鲁伊是这么一个美好的人，他也许手段很强硬，也许性格火爆，但是他是属于阳光下的人。

  
就像现在一样。鲁伊棕色的眼睛难以聚焦，呼吸变得有些急促，身体热得像个火炉（至少对比加布里埃尔永远冰冷的皮肤），加布里埃尔觉得自己好像要融化在他的怀抱里。

  
鲁伊……我很抱歉……加布里埃尔轻轻咬着鲁伊颈部得皮肤，但是我真的很需要。鲁伊一只手轻轻的（颤抖着）扶上加布里埃尔的后背，像是安抚哭泣的孩子一样，轻轻拍了拍他。我真的很抱歉（我真的一点都不想伤害你），但是我实在忍不住（我真的好爱你）。加布里埃尔轻轻舔舐着那块肌肤，动脉的颤动顺着舌尖传来，然后他咬了下去。

  
当一切快结束的时候，血液从加布里埃尔的嘴角流出，顺着他脖子的曲线，最后滴在鲁伊的胸前。鲁伊的呼吸很轻微，他的眼睛眯成一条缝，最后闭上了双眼，任凭加布里埃尔怎样，只有最轻微的回应。鲁伊……加布里埃尔亲吻着他闭上的眼睛，他的脸颊，他的脖颈，留下鲜红色的痕迹。鲁伊肩颈处的伤口还在缓缓留着鲜血，但是在血族的唾液的影响下会很快愈合。加布里埃尔稍微坐起来，把额头抵在鲁伊的胸前。他已经不再像之前那样，身体散发着炙热的温度。这样还要延续多久，直到他们中的一人死去？加布里埃尔感到一只无形的手扼住自己的咽喉（很长时间都没有任何东西能真正这样做到），呼吸变得困难，然后有液体顺着眼角流下，滴落在爱人的身上。你啊，鲁伊说到，多大人了，不要再哭了，说出去挺丢人的，想想，他们可是叫你战神的；随他们怎么说；多少年过去了，这难道对你来说不是吃饭睡觉一般的平常事？加布里埃尔吻住鲁伊，（yes, the same lips that is tainted by your blood)每一次咬破他的血管，尝到他的血液，加布里埃尔都会在心里对自己说，这样一个脆弱（而坚强）的人，自己（不断伤害）的爱人，也许自己永远也……

  
别想了，鲁伊拍了一下他的头，我好困，我要睡觉了。加布里埃尔出了一口气，然后侧躺在鲁伊身边，手揽住他的腰。鲁伊用脸颊蹭了一下加布里埃尔，他们在黑暗中躺了好久，鲁伊的呼吸逐渐平稳，加布里埃尔则在黑暗中，盯着空气中的一点，听着爱人的心跳声。也许有一天自己会听着它停止跳动……不会的，自己不会允许这样的事情发生，他的鲁伊永远不会离开。加布里埃尔慢慢闭上了眼睛。

  
新的一天还会继续。

**Author's Note:**

> Africa Bamba 真的好好听。


End file.
